The General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of Utah has been in existence since 1966. The GCRC serves as a resource to faculty of the colleges in The Health Sciences Center. The GCRC provides both inpatient and outpatient facilities for the performance of clinical investigations on patients, normal subjects and children. The clinical facility of the GCRC is supported by a core laboratory, a computer center, research dietary services and an administrative staff. Faculty of all clinical departments and many basic science departments of the School of Medicine utilize GCRC resources as do faculty of the Colleges of Nursing and Pharmacy. The research areas covered range from neonatology to geriatrics. The University of Utah has access to a population that is ideal for research in the genetics of human disease. Genetics is a focus of research at the University and clinical and basic science collaborations have been instituted to exploit this strength.